buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sous influence
"Sous influence" est le seizième épisode de la septième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le cent trente-huitième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 25 février 2003 sur le réseau de télévision UPN. Il a été écrit par Jane Espenson et réalisé par Marita Grabiak. Résumé Andrew tourne un documentaire à l’intention des générations futures sur les activités du groupe, en admettant que celui-ci arrive à empêcher l’Apocalypse. Il réalise des interviews des différents occupants de la maison et livre sa version personnelle, idéalisée et incorrecte, des évènements. Cependant, ces interviews donnent parfois des résultats surprenants ou drôles, comme Alex et Anya se rendant compte qu’ils doivent réévaluer leur relation ou Spike posant pour paraître plus menaçant. Plus tard, Alex et Anya couchent ensemble pour la première fois depuis leur séparation. Au lycée, Buffy découvre que le chaos commence à gagner les lieux, les lycéens devenant de plus en plus violents. En compagnie de Robin Wood, elle descend au sous-sol pour constater l’activation du Sceau de Danzalthar. Ils retournent ensuite à la maison où Buffy annonce à Andrew qu’il doit les aider à refermer le Sceau. Accompagnés de Spike et Robin Wood, ils reviennent au lycée qu’ils découvrent dévasté par les émeutes. Buffy et Andrew descendent au sous-sol pendant que Spike et Wood surveillent l’entrée et sont attaqués par plusieurs élèves. Au cours du combat, Wood est fortement tenté de s’en prendre à Spike qui porte le manteau de sa mère. Buffy annonce à Andrew qu’elle doit répandre son sang pour refermer le Sceau puisque c’est lui qui l’a réactivé en y sacrifiant Jonathan. Elle dresse de lui le portrait d’un lâche qui refuse ses responsabilités et Andrew fond en larmes, avouant combien il est désolé et qu’il mérite ce qu’elle va lui faire. Buffy l’amène au-dessus du Sceau et les larmes d’Andrew le referment, ce que Buffy savait depuis le début. Aussitôt, le calme revient au lycée. L’épisode se termine sur Andrew en train de se filmer et disant qu’il pense probablement mourir bientôt mais qu’il le mérite. Apparitions Personnages * Fille timide * Fille en pleurs * Garçon stressé * Mr. Hildebrand (mentionné) Organisation et Titres * Scooby-Gang * La Tueuse * Tueuse Potentielle * Observateur * Le Trio Espèces * Humain * Vampire * Sorcière * Démon ** Chien de l'enfer (mentionné) * Être supérieur * Cochon * Homme-Poisson (mentionné) * Licorne (rêve) Lieux * Mexico * Maison des Summers * Lycée de Sunnydale ** Sceau de Danzalthar Armes et Objets * Caméra * Arbalète * Lit * Poignard d'Andrew Morts * Un garçon très stressé explose littéralement à cause du stress Le Saviez-vous ? *L'épisode présente la particularité d'être centré sur le personnage d'Andrew, qui tourne un documentaire sur la vie quotidienne du groupe en filmant avec un caméscope et en se livrant à des interviews. *Pour l'acteur Tom Lenk, cet épisode traite de la nécessité qu'il y a à devoir affronter la réalité, car on ne peut continuellement y échapper en se réfugiant dans un monde imaginaire. *Gregory Stevenson, dans Televised Morality, met en avant le fait qu'Andrew voit la vie comme une grande histoire dans laquelle il joue le rôle d'un « méchant incompris sur la voie de la rédemption ». Raconter des histoires est pour Andrew une façon de donner un sens à sa vie et à ses actions, et sa déformation des faits lui permet de se mentir à lui-même et de rejeter toute ses responsabilités (notamment à propos du meurtre de Jonathan). C'est seulement quand Buffy le force à faire face la réalité qu'Andrew va pouvoir évoluer en tant que personne. Stevenson ajoute que l'épisode est aussi, à un niveau sous-textuel, une réflexion sur l'art du conte : une histoire est réussie si elle sonne juste d'un point de vue émotionnel, c'est un moyen d'exposer une vérité et non de la cacher. *Le petit monstre à la fin de l'épisode dit « We are goooooooods ! » au lieu de son habituel « Grr, Arrgh! ». *Cet échange a été coupé : Wood : « I think out biggest problem is here in the music room. I fear there could be open hostilities between swing choir and marching band. » Buffy : « I don’t know if we can keep a lid on this all by ourselves. We might need some kind of help. » Wood : Like what? Police? » *Cet échange a été coupé : Buffy : « We had to call in guards to keep the place from going up like a prison riot. » Andrew : « Oh my. » Wood : « The guards were still clearing kids out of there when we left. » Chronologie *Dans son récit, Andrew donne une version de la confrontation avec Dark Willow, lors de l'épisode "Toute la peine du monde, partie 1", qui le montre à son avantage mais n'est évidemment pas ce qui s'est passé dans cet épisode. *On entraperçoit également lors d'un flashback l'homme au fromage de l'épisode "Cauchemar". *La lycéenne qui commence à devenir invisible car elle est ignorée par tout le monde est un clin d'œil à l'épisode "Portée disparue". *L'éloignement de Buffy est encore un peu plus fort, et, lorsqu'elle fait un speech aux Tueuses concernant sa vision, Willow semble s'ennuyer et Andrew quitte même la pièce. *L'épisode marque une fois de plus le thème du « retour aux sources » avec les problèmes liés à la Bouche de l'Enfer et notamment l'élève qui devient invisible. *Cela fait exactement un an qu'Alex a laissé Anya devant l'autel à l'église pendant leur mariage. Andrew révèle cette information lorsqu'il interview Alex et Anya. En effet, les épisodes "Sous influence" et "La Corde au cou" sont les 16èmes épisodes de leur saison respective. *On apprend que le seul moyen de fermer le Sceau de Danzalthar est de verser les larmes de celui qui l'a ouvert. *Le petit cochon qui passe devant Buffy et Robin Wood (dont il dit qu'il espère que ce n'est pas un étudiant) est le même qu'Andrew n'a pas réussit à tuer dans l'épisode "Le Sceau de Danzalthar". *C'est la dernière fois que l'on voit Jonathan et Warren dans la série. Warren revient, par contre, dans la saison 8 et Jonathan apparait brièvement dans un rêve d'Andrew dans la saison 8. *Andrew reprendra sa caméra dans l'épisode #28 Retraite, partie 3 de la saison 8. Musiques *Robert Duncan – « Hell School & the Prokaryote Stone » Citations Anya (faisant irruption dans les toilettes où Andrew tourne son documentaire) : Mais c'est pas possible Andrew, tu es ici depuis une demi-heure. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Andrew : J'amuse... tout en éduquant. Anya : Tu ne peux pas simplement te masturber comme nous tous. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S07E16-1.jpg S07E16-2.jpg S07E16-3.jpg S07E16-4.jpg S07E16-5.jpg S07E16-6.jpg S07E16-7.jpg S07E16-8.jpg S07E16-9.jpg S07E16-10.jpg S07E16-11.jpg S07E16-12.jpg S07E16-13.jpg S07E16-14.jpg En coulisses S07E16 (BTS).jpg en:Storyteller nl:Storyteller de:Der Geschichtenerzähler Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7